narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of Volumes
Chapter and Pictures Are we gonna use the chapter cover pages/art for each chapter in the list of volumes so that each chapter has a picture with it? Simant (talk) 22:35, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Why does each chapter need a picture? The volume cover in the infobox should suffice. ~SnapperT '' 03:55, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah thats kinda what i wanted to say. Simant (talk) 05:49, 19 July 2009 (UTC) How? how do you have info for the gokage summit one when it hasnt even been released yet? (talk) 06:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Style of pages? Right now I am too lazy/busy to check all policies/etc. so I may suggesting impossible things, but... I was wondering if we could edit the pages of the volumes to the likeness of the Bleach wikia? An example of a volume in the Bleach wikia Thanks anyway- -- (talk) 20:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I second this, as I've grown accustomed to the style there as well and it's very-well organized. (talk) 12:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Chapters I added the chapters of each volume to the page with just names and numbers. Should the chapters be hidden by default? Also, I want to kill List of Chapters and make this the page to goto. Not sure how to make a concept of chapters without volumes.. SimAnt 04:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe the way missing image works? No volume number given = Property:Uncollected. ''~SnapperT '' 04:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::If you could help/teach me how to properly use table widths in the wikia, it would be greatly appreciated... SimAnt 05:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Can't help you there. :::And actually, why not just ? ::::Because then it would have to be manually updated every time a new volume came out... SimAnt 05:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::But it would be simpler. And the uncollected property is currently being applied to articles it shouldn't be. ''~SnapperT '' 05:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :I Added semantic image slideshow to the page, but i think it looks a bit cluttered, and i would like to turn "autoplay" off... SimAnt 22:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::That can't be good on the wiki's servers. ''~SnapperT '' 03:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Not sure if you're still interested in putting chapter images on this page, but the One Piece wiki has something similar. It might, at the very least, have possible applications for other articles. ''~SnapperT '' 04:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Transcluded Summaries Are they broken again, or is the wiki having another hiccup? ''~SnapperT '' 19:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :No idea, just gonna poke dantman again. SimAnt 23:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Missing chapter The newest chapter is missing but I dunno how to fix it^^ Seelentau 愛議 14:26, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Chapter #523 and Chapter #464 are missing and they don't exist on the volumes list as well. Can someone fix that? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'''Shakhmoot]] (Talk) 20:18, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Just go to their respective articles, press edit, press publish without changing anything, do the same with the volume articles. Omnibender - Talk - 21:53, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Info Getting Obtained Where do you guys know already what happens in chapter 530? Is it the Japanese version? If it is, I'm sad because I can't read Japanese. Amaterasu789 (talk) 21:28, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Chapter has been available in English for over 24 hours now. Omnibender - Talk - 21:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I know most people here get read their chapters at Mangastream. ' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 23:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Thanks, because I read from Anime >A< and that's later than mangastream. Amaterasu789 (talk) 21:27, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Part I Am I the only one that can't see any of the volumes from Part I ? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 14:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I cannot see them either. (talk) 14:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Now I only see volume 10... any suggestions anyone? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 18:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Manually purge the pages, or wait for wikia staff to fix it with features beyond our control. SimAnt 18:13, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Disambiguations Is anyone opposed to making disambiguations for chapters/volumes which have the exact same name? For example, chapter and volume one are not exactly the same due to punctuation, but many, if not all others are. I ask because I find it rather strange to have nameofsomething (volume) and nameofsomething, or nameofsomething and nameofsomething (chapter). I think both could be listed, and have a disambiguation page. Omnibender - Talk - 02:01, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Volume 58 Volume 58 repeats, as well as 1 or 2 chapters within it. Would someone mind fixing this? :Can't do anything at the moment... mediawiki extension is more broken than usual. SimAnt 03:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) its listed 6 times ... --Elveonora (talk) 18:42, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :We know. Like Simant said, at the moment, only the developers of MediaWiki can fix it, as this is happening due to a bug in their code. Simant reported this issue ages ago. Omnibender - Talk - 18:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Why not copy the info, delete the page, and re-make it? (talk) 09:44, May 11, 2012 (UTC) We tried that before, deleting the page only gets rid of one link. Omnibender - Talk - 20:56, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Redirects Shouldn't the volumes and chapters have redirects (example: typing volume 20 would bring you to that volumes page) ? ROBO731 (Talk) :No, it wont bring you to the artice on volume/chapter. But I also felt that would be much easier browing as if you don't know the name of the episode/chapter/volume, but you know the episode no. so you always have to go to List of Animated Media/List of Volumes and search for the episode you want to visit. [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] 03:57, January 8, 2012 (UTC) K ROBO731 (Talk) 04:05, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Actually Robo I was thinking about that since it'd make browsing easier for users, but at this point that's a whole lot of redirects to create at this point. But since the information is already centrally located, and if you search for "Episodes" or "Volumes" ('chapters' I think as well) you get redirected to the pages.--Cerez365™ 15:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) K, if they are ever going to be added, let me know. I'd be glad to help out! ROBO731 (Talk) 15:50, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Naruto vs Itachi (problem) Come on people! Can somone please fix it. I mean COME ON!!! Naruto vs Itachi is written over 10 times! That is the central Wiki's coding messed up, we can't do anything about it. TricksterKing (talk) 11:35, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Why has Wikia done nothing to solve this issue ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 07:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, should we contact Wikia! This bug has been for months. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 08:05, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I contacted them last week, this was the answer. TricksterKing (talk) 09:06, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for contacting Wikia. We appreciate you taking the time to send this, but you've contacted the support address for all of Wikia, rather than just for the wiki you are interested in. I would suggest that you add your information directly on the wiki, which can be edited by anyone! To add your information, all you need to do is visit the page, click the "edit" button, and start writing. When you are done, click the publish button. If the page is locked, and you cannot edit it directly, you can try leaving it on the talk page, or even by adding a comment to the page. You can access either by clicking on the talk bubble icon near the top of the page. :I'm thinking that creating a temporary volumes page and adding volumes and chapters to it might fix the problem. TricksterKing (talk) 09:06, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I sent them a bug report in the beginning of April, this is what I got: I didn't put just the stuff that shows up in the drilldown of course, but that was the main thing, and it also stems from SMW that made the problem we have in this page. Omnibender - Talk - 20:13, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Real or Fake Cover? Can anyone tell me if this cover is real or fake? --Kai Maciel (talk) 14:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :It's fake. This is the one Kishimoto used.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:34, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright then. Thanks --Kai Maciel (talk) 14:43, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::No problem.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:46, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Very minor inspection can show that this is fake. How many times has this popped up already? Omnibender - Talk - 19:55, June 30, 2012 (UTC) New novel This came out two days ago. Maybe you want to create an article or so, don't know how you're handling it. Seelentau 愛議 21:26, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :What is that supposed to be? Omnibender - Talk - 21:48, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Quote: :::Set after his fight to the death with Itachi. :::Sasuke sets out on a trip, chasing the riddle of the letters written on something left behind by his dead brother. :::The unknown story of his journey from 'Snake' to 'Hawk' will finally be revealed in this novel! :::A Sasuke gaiden, presented here in a deluxe sleeve binding! ::It was written by Akira Higashiyama, who also wrote 'Dokonjō Ninden'. Seelentau 愛議 21:57, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't get it, so it's canon?--Elveonora (talk) 22:53, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :No, it's more like a filler in book version. It's not written by Kishimoto-sensei, but he illustrated the pictures. But I guess it won't go into conflict with the manga story line. Seelentau 愛議 01:34, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thanks. Maybe it will explain from where he got the hawk summon :)--Elveonora (talk) 02:48, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I know huh. Also who is Akira Higashiyama? Is he an assistant orrrr what? (talk) 04:57, November 5, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :He did the screenplay for Blood Prison and wrote Jiraiya's Dokonjō Ninden. He's not an assistant of Kishimoto-sensei. Seelentau 愛議 15:39, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Not yet translated?--Elveonora (talk) 05:45, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 689 You guys didn't fix chapter 689 title here? :First off, please sign your posts in future. To answer your question: perform a Null Edit on the page to update it. To perform the Null Edit, click the "Edit this page" button and publish without making any changes to the article. Do not use the Null Edit button in the edit drop down menu, it does not work on this article --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 16:16, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Covers images I checked that most of volume covers here in this wiki were uploaded with JPG format, is it better to replace them with PNG format to preserve the high quality of those image? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 20:31, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :No need since I did the job :) —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:49, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Talk about an activity feed takeover. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 22:51, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Sarada Uchiha So, the Sarada Uchiha volume will not be on the page? I mean, I know it's not the 73rd volume, but it's still a volume regardless. 03:00, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :Bump. 17:48, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I think we have to ask UltimateSupreme or Snapper2 to get that as well :) —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 18:00, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed. Should I put it under some different header?--''~UltimateSupreme 13:29, July 22, 2015 (UTC) I think you should. It technically isn't volume 73, or any part of the main Naruto manga for that matter. --Mandon (talk) 03:41, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::You probably should, Ulti-Super. It's not volume 73 (or any number, for that matter). Would it be possible to just omit the numbering altogether? 17:46, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::: . Removed the numbering--''~UltimateSupreme'' 09:47, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Shueisha Jump Remix: Naruto We should include this series on this page~ • Seelentau 愛 議 15:41, August 21, 2015 (UTC)